


Cabin Pressure

by VidiVici



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flight attendant AU, Iwaizumi Smokes, M/M, Minor Angst, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidiVici/pseuds/VidiVici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to my sweet beta</p></blockquote>





	Cabin Pressure

The loudspeakers blared incoherent names as Iwaizumi stepped out of a metal tunnel for the second time that day. The buzz of mid-morning airport chaos giving him a sense of appreciation that he decided to take early day shifts. He made his way against the flow of rushed business suits, boys in headphones and small children, stepping into the glass rectangle of the smoking area near a busy café. The rich scent of tobacco mixed with the smell of melted cheese and stale ham as he seated himself on a small metal chair at a small metal table. Clicking the handle of his suitcase down, he unzipped it and removed a pack of cigarettes and safety matches.

It's not like he needs to smoke.

He flipped his arm up, checking his watch as he placed a cigarette in between his airplane-chapped lips. He just needs something to pass the time. His next flight is in four hours and he can't exactly ride around on the conveyor belts.

There is another man there with him, middle aged with a cigar in his mouth, his eyebrows furrowed at his laptop as his fat fingers scratched at his bald spot.

_That's what I need_

Iwaizumi mused.

_A cigar would take up some time_

He became a flight attendant on a whim after college with adventure and charisma burning in his veins. Ambitious and young, he learned all about exit rows and emergency flotation devices then donned the uniform. He went to parties in whatever country he landed in and stood in airport food queues for fast and greasy meals after fast and greasy nights with locals. It was fun in the moment but he quickly started feeling marginally disgusted with himself after each seedy rendezvous. Then everything became about using up time. 

The flight will end in 3 hours and 17 minutes, how can I kill the hour and a half I have before I get to go and hand out pretzels? The next layover is 2 hours; what can I do until then? How can I distract myself while I wait for the bathroom? Kill time kill time kill time. 

Most of the attendants drink, hook up or party to pass the time but he had his fill of that early on. Now he smokes and reviews his schedule. Smokes and reads. Smokes and looks for delays. Smokes and watches commuters. He does have friends though. Kind of. Acquaintances. Kind of. Daichi and Sugawara who he gets along with well enough and meets up with whenever they're in the same location. 

Putting out his cigarette, he leads on his arm and looked out the ceiling length windows. 

_Three hours and fifty six minutes_

\-----------

Iwaizumi’s head pounded as he leaned against the plastic divider of the attendant’s quarters one seat “lounge.”

_The floor’s sticky_

The seatbelt sign switches off with a drowned out ding.

_It smells like piss_

He hears the other attendants chatting in the prep area. 

_Where am I going? Heathrow or Manchester? Was it Amsterdam? No, that was this morning_

His eyes drooped closed and his right ear popped as he began to think he could kill some time with a nap.

“Yoohoo?”

_When did we even take off?_

“Mister man? Wake up.”

Iwaizumi slowly opened his eyes and looked up, squinting at the dull lighting above the head of the man standing in front of him. Fluffy tufts of hair were settled perfectly around an amused face. 

“I have to give out drinks and you missed snack hand out so you're doing it with me.”

The man said as he crossed his arms and moved his mouth into a smile. Iwaizumi blinked and slowly stood. He felt the heat drain out of his feet and hands when he made eye contact with this man. He had pleasant brown eyes that creased around the corners with his smile. Iwaizumi averted his gaze to the drink carts. 

“By the way I’m Oikawa Tooru” He held out his hand.

_His smile is nice_

Iwaizumi discreetly wiped the unexpected moisture off of his palm and shook Oikawa’s hand. 

_His fingers are long_

“Iwaizumi Hajime” He replied with a blank tone. 

They each prepared a cart and began to roll them down each of the parallel walkways. Iwaizumi tried to ease the tension in his shoulders as he made his way down the line. 

“Water?” a woman asked with the r rolling off of her tongue. He always enjoyed hearing the accents of these strangers.

“Right away ma'am.”

Iwaizumi twisted a water bottle open, his gaze lingering to the opposite aisle where Oikawa was smiling as he filled a cup with orange juice. Iwaizumi couldn't help it, something was...something with this guy, everything with him. He radiated charisma and genuine happiness. Maybe he was new at the job or maybe he was just buzzed. Maybe Iwaizumi was buzzed because he couldn't stop looking at the damned man. 

He didn't stop looking at the damn man until a familiar ding filled his ears minutes later. 

“Please fasten your seatbelts and return your tray tables to their upright positions.”

Iwaizumi sat down, clicking his worn seat belt over his lap and Oikawa seated himself down right next to him. Iwaizumi spared him a glance before sliding the window blocker up. He felt a pat on his shoulder and saw Oikawa holding out a piece of gum to him. He mumbled a thank you and popped it in his mouth. 

“Are you always this nervous Iwaizumi?”

He cleared his throat “No, just stomach problems.”

Oikawa gave an inquisitive “hmm” smacking his gum and leaning back on the headrest.

Iwaizumi felt all the moisture leave his mouth before he forced his gaze to the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my sweet beta


End file.
